


门将的基本手型

by kristina251



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 一个纯洁的赛后段子，时间是2017年4月8日沙尔克胜狼堡和拜仁赢多特之后。





	门将的基本手型

曼努埃尔和托马斯发自内心的感激德甲联盟安排，毕竟他们将本轮沙尔克的比赛安排在了早场——这让他们在目睹沙尔克4-1大胜狼堡后，不仅能够愉快的来上一发，甚至还留有充足的洗澡时间——毕竟没有人会想错过拜仁主场对阵多特这场焦点战的任何一分钟。

就在这场天王山之战终场哨响的一刻，曼努埃尔心满意足的任由已经陷入疯狂的托马斯将自己按倒在沙发上。啃咬带来的轻微刺痛和舌头湿热的触感从下体蔓延到全身。曼努埃尔全身颤栗着，双手顺着脸颊抚上托马斯的后脑，感受着他灵活的舌尖沿着腰侧蜿蜒而上，在乳头打了个转，又舔过锁骨，最终在喉结处用牙尖轻咬。曼努埃尔捧着托马斯的脸颊，两人唇舌交缠，互相感受着对方急促的气息和勃发的欲望。曼努埃尔用力吮吸着托马斯的下唇，双手拇指摩擦过托马斯脸上的胡茬，下意识的扣住他的下巴，想让他距离自己近一点，再近一点。

“……等一下……”突然托马斯挣扎着挣开了曼努埃尔和怀抱，带着浓重的喘息。

“你他妈的……又把我的脑袋当球了？？”


End file.
